New and Improved
by Diva Direction
Summary: Sakura felt like changing into a better version of herself that her teamates could rely on. So hello to the new Sakura! How will naruto and Sasuke react to this? Especially Sasuke? Rated T for language. Sasusaku and minor Naruhina(maybe). Please review! :)


Here's a new story! ENJOY!

* * *

Hi guys! Sakura Haruno here, you're favourite kunoichi! Don't care if I'm not because my inner is there to shout obscenities at those who hate me.

**GO DIE YOU BITCHES!**

Yeah, calm down Inner. Sorry, she gets excited when anybody insults us, during a fight, Sasuke, Naruto being stupid, Sasuke, Ino being a bitch, Sasuke and mostly Sasuke. Speaking of him, he's the pint of this whole recording. Why exactly am I recording it? For memories. Because it was the day Sasuke actually ACKNOWLEGED me!

It all started by Naruto trying to kill my cat.

….

'Usuratonkachi.'

'WHAT DID YOU SAY, TEME?'

'I can hear well enough, Naruto, you don't need to yell. There are already enough deaf people in Konoha because of your voice.'

'WHY I OUGHTTA!'

'URUSAI!'

BANG  
SMASH

….

The people of Konoha were going about doing their jobs when the above mentioned sounds shattered the calm atmosphere. A certain blond haired lady standing on the Hokage monument sighed.

'They're at it again'

And yes, 'They're' meant our dear Team 7. Let's see what's bothering them.

….

Naruto and Sasuke were both dazed after the punch Sakura gave both of them. Naruto managed to stand up. He looked around because, sometimes, Sakura's punches would throw them somewhere far away from the place they'd been. But, surprisingly, they were still in the training ground and unfortunately Sakura was stomping towards them. Naruto braced himself for another beating and…

…

Nothing.

He opened his eyes to see Sakura healing Sasuke and then him. Sakura apologized to them and told them not to shout or argue about useless stuff when Kakashi was briefing them on their assignment. Sasuke couldn't speak because he wondered from where Sakura could punch that hard. They walked back to Kakashi and during the whole briefing, for some reason; Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off his pink haired teammate.

….

'And you'll just need to take these herbs from the forest. Understood?' Kakashi asked. Sakura stood up.

'Kakashi sensei, since it's a D- rank mission, I'm gonna stay in the village alright? I have some work to do. Ja ne!' she said, without waiting for an answer, before leaving.

Sasuke looked at Naruto who looked as if Hinata had slapped him on his face.

'What was THAT about?'

'That's what I want to know.' said Sasuke staring at the lovely figure of his teammate walking away from him.

…

He actually thought I had a lovely figure? Yeah wait until I tell this to Ino!

**SHANNARO SasuSaku haters! IN YOUR FACE!**

Smile.

That day was just abnormal as all of us think Sasuke's GAY.

(What? Seriously Sasuke-kun you never showed any interest in girls. Only in NARUTO. And he's a boy, GET THE POINT?)

Sorry he keeps interrupting me by asking stupid questions.

Let's ignore him and continue.

….

THE NEXT DAY

As usual, Team 7 were at their usual meeting place. But, unusually, only Naruto and Sasuke were there and it was unusual because Sakura used to arrive before Naruto did. Naruto looked at Sasuke. The latter looked up, feeling the dobe's gaze on him.

'What is it usuratonkachi?'

'Do you know where Sakura chan is... HEY! Do NOT call me that!'

'Hi guys!'

Naruto turned around with a huge grin on his face. 'Heya Sakura chaa….' The last part was because Naruto lost his voice when he looked at Sakura.

She wore a new outfit. A red zip-up shirt with her clan symbol on the back; short, tight brownish-black shorts with a pink apron skirt over it. She also wore pink elbow warmers and her ninja headband was on a red cloth, not blue. In short, she looked stunning.

Sakura grinned,'Hey Naruto!' She frowned when she didn't get a reply.

'Naruto?'

'…'

'Naruto!'

'…'

'Usuratonkachi.'

'Do NOT call me that, teme!'

Sakura giggled. That made the two boys look at her. She smiled and asked them, 'So what do you think?' as she treated them both to a twirl. Naruto grinned at her and said,' You look exactly the same Sakura chan!'

Sakura glared at him and with a 'humph!' turned away. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his clueless friend and said,' You're supposed to tell her that she looks great, dimwit!'

'What do you think about the dress Sasuke-kun?' Sakura asked with her puppy dog eyes fixed on Sasuke.

'It's fine. Suits you better than the old one.' he said. Sakura's eyes and smile widened and she tackled Sasuke in a hug.

'Thanks Sasuke!'

'-kun.'

She looked confused at him. 'Nani?'

'Sasuke-KUN.'

'Okay I realise my mistake, Sasuke-kun, but Kakashi sensei's waiting for us at the training field! Let's go!' she said

'Hn.' He replied and jogged beside her to their destination.

….

I know Naruto didn't kill my cat in this but I just wanted to make you widen your eyes a bit!

The next recording will be up after Sasuke and I come back after our date.

Ja ne!

* * *

And done! Please I need at least 10 reviews for this chappie to post a new chapter.

Same goes for my other story, New Beginning. Questions will be answered in the next chapter.

Ja ne!

Diva Direction


End file.
